


Defiance

by arynna



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-22
Updated: 2012-01-22
Packaged: 2017-10-29 23:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/325353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arynna/pseuds/arynna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First response to a series of 30 prompts. Prompt One: Defiance</p><p>AU, resorting fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Defiance

Prompt 1: Defiant  
Time Limit: 30 Minutes

She stuck her tongue out and a tinge of defiance edged into her voice.  
“What are you going to do, make me?” the redhead challenged the blonde woman that was looking over her shoulder with an impish grin.  
“I fully plan on it.” Narcissa called to her girlfriend of two years. She couldn’t remember the last time she’d felt so happy. Since last year, when she’d stood up to everyone...So much had changed. Had it really been a year and a half since then...?

“If you settle for being what everyone always expects, Miss Black...You will never see your true potential. Sometimes, to obtain happiness--One must go against the path that was chosen for them. If you choose correctly, I will do all I can to help you. As such, I suggest you peruse your copy of Hogwarts: A History and read up on page seven hundred and eighteen, hmm?”  
Just like that, the little meeting the headmaster had called was over. No lemon drops, either. For that, she was thankful. Cissy hated lemon.  
Narcissa wasn’t an idiot, though...Despite her parents’ wishes, she did just what Dumbledore had suggested. A clandestine meeting with a certain redhead in an unused classroom had left her feeling like she could conquer the world, and that there was joy to be found in the smallest things. As such, she opened the book and nearly dropped it when she read:  
 _Petitioning to be sorted into another house..._  
Her hands trembled. Could she really do it? Slytherin had been her home for four and a half years...She put her head in her hands, cursing. Her parents would be furious. She weighed the pros and cons in her mind, and was nearly overwhelmed with it all. She knew the whispers amongst her fellows. Narcissa, at her core--Was not the type to get involved in the darker leanings of Slytherin house. When Lily kissed her, she felt like someone else entirely. Someone that had choices. That could live her own life.  
 _Live my own life. That’s a bloody joke._  
She paused, hand tracing the page of the book...  
 _It doesn’t have to be...Maybe everything could be different...You’ll never know until you try._

The next morning, try she did. It was chaos. Bella nearly killed her then and there, and the howlers never stopped. Malfoy made to slap her, and Lily’s outraged snarl and well placed hex stopped him short. When it was all said and done, Narcissa Black sported a silver and blue tie, and marched over to the Gryffindor table to kiss Lily like her life depended on it.

“Just how do you plan to accomplish this, hmm? I don't usually tutor anyone, dear! Although you might be an exception...” Lily stated. Her laughter was like bells. Her green eyes sparkled in the fading light, and for a moment Cissa was hypnotized.  
“Like this.” Cissa said before kissing the redhead so deeply it took her breath away.  
“Th-That’s very persuasive of you..” Lily stammered, biting her lower lip and blushing.  
“Isn’t it?” Cissa purred. “There’s more where that came from...”  
“Oh r-really?”  
“Very much so. I’ll see you at dinner, then?” another kiss.  
“Of course you will...Oh, and Cissa?”  
“Yes, Lilyflower?” if she just stood here and breathed in the scent of Lily’s hair, she could die happy. There was no doubt of it.  
“I love you.”  
“I love you, too.”  
She’d made the right choice. Looking into Lily’s eyes and seeing the emotion behind the words, Cissa knew that given the option; she’d always choose her Lily.  
Life couldn’t get any better than this.


End file.
